Tamashī Hōrō-sha (Soulless wanderer)
by Josho nikushimi
Summary: She was never loved, only hated, and it shaped her. She completed her only dream, now there was no point in making a new one. After all the life of a shinobi is to kill or be killed, use or be used. All's fair in love and war.
1. Chapter 1

Naka frowned looking at the stump of her right arm that had been severed a few hours ago. (Naka= fem naruto) A few of the village ninja's had captured the four year old girl, and tourchered her. Her body was decorated in scars, and her right arm was missing from just below the shoulder.

Her left eye was gone as well, a eyelid covering the empty socket. Hm… this was going to be annoying, how was she to become a ninja with this handicap?

She frowned deeper, and crawled away some more. When they had dumped her outside after hurting her, she had ran as far as she was able -witch wasn't far- and then crawled away, pulling herself with one arm.

Gramps said she could enter the Academy, but that dream was hopeless now.

The girl stood, her strength returned thanks to the nine-tails inside her, dead blue eye staring up at the dark sky, the stars absent for the night. The moon was blood-red, and it fit for today's activities. After all she had bleed a lot today, and most likely would continue to do so in the future.

\- - - Eight years later - - -

Gramps did let me graduate, but i didn't know any of the people who could be on my team, i had never meet any of them. I had trained hard to be able to graduate, and gramps said i was at least chunin rank in skill.

I wore my headband over my missing left eye, and bandages over my mouth, and nose along with the rest of my body. I wore black clothes over the bandages covering my body, and a senbon pouch over on my left hip. Three years ago i had begun doing work for the Hokage AKA gramps.

I went on a lot of A-ranks, and B-ranks for the village in secret, so this morning at five when my new Sensei joined me at the memorial stone i didn't pay him any heed, but when he took me with him to meet my team i was disappointed that i had to leave the place that my parents name was carved.

Sakura's P.O.V

There was a wind, and a few leaves danced in the air as our sensei flickered to us.

"Your la…" I trailed of when i noticed the girl who was with him. She was entirely covered in bandages, and wore tight fitting black clothes. The sleeves ended at her shoulders, and the shorts at her knees. Her Shinobi Headband covered her left eye much like sensei's and her right arm was missing. Her face was also covered with bandages, and we could only see the dead blue eye watching us.

The girl looked creepy, and i couldn't believe this girl with blond hair falling to her waist was a ninja, She was handicapped after all.

"Sensei! Who is this girl! She can't possibly be a ninja!" I stretched.

"Well Sakura this is Naka, she's your teammate."

"What!"

Naka P.O.V

The pink haired girl, and the emo boy stared at me, both their eyes wide.

"What do you mean Sensei? How is she a ninja?" The girl named sakura asked.

"Naka here has been training ever since she was four to be a ninja, and three and a half years ago she succeeded. Naka tell them about yourself."

"I'm naka, genin ranked. I don't currently have likes or dislikes, and having dreams now is pointless."

Kakashi Sensei noticeably winced, and it somehow went unseen by my two teammates. It was mostly because of the lifelessness of my voice.

Kakashi P.O.V

I winced internally at the sound of her voice. This girl had gone through things that only a select few had gone through. To be butchered by the very people that are supposed to protect you, and hated for just existing.

I knew she had noticed my wince, and i regained control quickly before one of my other students would see.

"Alright i want Sasuke, and Naka to spare, so you all get an understanding for each others skill. Afterwards, Naka will fight Sakura."

"What makes you think Naka will win Sensei! Sasuke's so strong, no one can beat him."

"Shinobi rule number 84. Never underestimate your enemy. Shinobi rule 374. Never show emotion." The girl recited like a stone. How did she even know all the rules. I know they only taught up to 134 in the academy so she must have been given a rule book by her teachers.

Sakura scoffed, "Yeah yeah, whatever stoneface," Naka made no sign of even listening to the girl. "Why do you cover your eye anyways?"

I sucked in a breath. I had been informed that my sensei's precious daughter was missing an eye, and an arm a few years back, but had yet to see it for myself.

"Do you wish to see?"

"Yes!"

The static girl raised a bandaged left arm to her headband, and lifted it from her face. Her eyelid was closed, and i nearly forgot to breath when she opened it.

Her to teammates froze, and gasped loudly a they took in the empty eye socket. I had seen lots of people torched, but it was never Kahona's way to remove eye's. It normally would kill a person from blood loss, but of course the nine-tails would be able to heal it before she died, but she had lost her arm then too.

"Cover it!" The pink haired girl cried looking away from the missing eye.

She looked back when she heard the girl cover it once more, a little green in the face. Her 'beloved Sasuke' looked a pit panicked, but it was clear he was trying to think of the best way to beat her in their spar.

Sadly to say when their spar started he would stand no chance to the girl. She was actually in a few bingo books, and i don't think anyone on his team had actually bothered to read one before.

The spar did not lost long. Five seconds at most, before Naka had the Uchiha brat pinned to the ground, and a senbon hovering a few inches from his throat. "You think to highly of yourself." Naka informed, "It damages your stance, and your awareness. It could get you killed."

She stood, and immediately Uchiha flipped to his feet, glaring at the girl and pride hurt. "Your attacks were a bit sloppy, but it's expected."

Oh the sweet truth.

Her spar with Sakura barely lasted a second, "You need to focus one being a kunoichi, instead of boys. How will you protect yourself if you can't focus on anything else. Your desire is pointless anyways. Shinobi rule number 249. There is only the mission, friends, and personal matters cone second."

The blondie received another glare from the pink haired girl, who scrambled away quickly, after having a senbon held over her throat.

Sasuke's P.O.V

The girl was a lot like a statue, and her one eye was calculating, and seemed to be able to find every flaw. How she was so skilled went unsaid, and i couldn't help but scowl at the girl as she turned to our sensei.

His one eye visible eye was scrunched up in concern, and the girl's mask did not come off. How was it possible for a girl their age to be so… Empty. And she's been training like that since she was four? That means she had to have been torchered when she was four. What has she gone through, and why?


	2. Chapter 2

Naka P.O.V

We went on a few Drinks, but none of them were that eventful. We found Tora the demon cat and returned her. Then we headed to Gramps for a new mission… Gramps, I hadn't called him that in a long time.

"Ok, Kakashi! For your next mission, we have, Babysitting, pulling carrots, or painting a fence."

Sakura shook her head, "Uh, uh! We're real ninja now, so we should be able to do actual missions now! These are just chores!"

Iruka was about to shout something, but Gramps interrupted him. "Do you think your team is ready Kakashi?"

"Hmm? Oh... yes."

"TheI'llll give you a C-rank. You'll be escorting Tazuna the bridge builder to his home in the land of the waves. Send him in!"

In stumbled an older man, with graying hair, and a straw hat on. "These are the guys watching me? I don't really think the short handicap will be able to do well."

"I assure you, sir, that I am an adequate shinobi, and you will be brought home safely," I replied, my poker face never faltering.

"Hemp."

"And I'm a joinin. I'll step in if something goes wrong." Sensei turned to us. "Alright er leave in the hour. Meet up at the gate."

We all nodded, and took off, me staying with Tazuna.

"Don't you need to pack?"

"Shinobi rule number 1. Be ready for anything." I replied stoically.

He nodded, "Being a shinobi sound hard." I didn't reply, and we walked to the gate in uncomfortable silence. Well, i thought it was nice, but Tazuna seemed a bit… lost on what to say now.

"Do you know who might be targeting you?" I asked.

"Not really." He replied starting to sweat, a clear sign he was lying.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye and frowned when I noticed he was on my right. "When we travel it'll be best if you stand on my left."

"Hu? Why? Wouldn't it be better if you had your arm on the outside?" He stumbled at we walked, clearly surprised.

I continued walking, and he ran to catch up. "My teammates are not as skilled and don't have much experience. If an enemy somehow got inside our formation, I would most likely have to step in, and I'd be able to block faster if my arm was already facing you, and the enemy."

We stopped walking when we reached the gate, and the guards shot a hate-filled glare at me that I ignored, but the Killing intent radiating off from them frightened the client. "Don't pay mind to it. They won't do anything to you." I turned and stared deep into the forest outside the gates.

Tazuna frowned as we waited for my team, and when Sasuke and Sakura arrived I activated an invisibility Jutsu that I had made. It was more like a seal that had been etched into my skin, and it was drawn over my bandages. Under the bandages though was proof of a more of a burning torture.

Burns covered my in rose vine patterns, and it crawled up to my mouth. That's why I covered myself with the bandages. I knew Kakashi-san I mean Kakashi-sensei would be late he always was. I had met him enough times in meetings with Gramps. I think I might have gone on a mission with him once too…

Kakashi's P.O.V

I sneezed and looked at the clock noticing that I was already an hour late. 'I hear that when you sneeze it's because someone's talking about you.' Genma's words flickered through my head, and I sighed.

When had my life become so… That word can not be said. I body flickered to where my team was waiting for me, and I noticed that Naka didn't even bother to look my way, she only began walking. I realized then that she had been ready before we left, and sighed again when remembered shinobi rule number 1. How was it possible for the girl to actually be ready for this! She wasn't even a genin for long, but Lord Third must have sent her out on harder missions before.

I looked up when the pink haired girl on my team shrieked with joy after crossing under the gate.

"Hm?" The Uchiha grunted.

"This is our first time leaving the village!" She yelled, and Tazuna watched them warily. "You've never been out here before other Naka. Right?"

Said girl replied with, "I have been out of the village before on missions Lord Hokage sent me on."

Sakura gasped, and stumbled, "The Hokage personally gives you missions!"

"All missions are given out by the Hokage. He just might not be there when they are delivered."

Sakura seemed unhappy with the girls answer, and ran to catch up, "Stop acting like you know everything!"

The blonde stopped, and I froze as she replied, "There is always someone who wishes to learn everything. I simply am trying to understand the reason we are here, and if


	3. Chapter 3

¨...and if my life here really matters.¨

The entire group fell silent and i could visibly see the shuder go through my pink haired student.

Naka p.o.v

I think i may have scared the pink haired girl for life. I didn't think the honest answer would traumatize her like this.

¨Sakura-chan i'm sorry if that frightened you. I forgot you do not have the same type of emotion training as i do.¨

She blinked as if she just realized were she was and turned to me slowly and nervous smile gracing her face, ¨n-no i just wasn expecting that to be your answer. Most people would get insulted.¨

¨you were trying to insult me?¨

¨w-what? That's not what iḿ saying at all!¨ the pinkett blushed.

Sasuke p.o.v

I almost snorted. The emotionless statue that was my teammate was actually playing with Sakura, and it seems neither of them we aware of it. Naka was really just a emotionally stunted girl if she couldn even tell that she was stressing out the other girl on the team.

Naka was just over all calm and she really did give out good pointers if he really had to admit it. She was just more honest than anyone he had ever met. She gave the truth no matter what was asked. If someone had asked her about her love life i have no doubt she would tell them the truth. That is if she has a love life to begin with.

I doubt a guy would like someone like her.

No oneś p.o.v

The group walked slowly staying silent so that they could focus on their surroundings not their conversations. It had taken a moment for Sakura to escape the conversation and she had no interest in getting suck like that again.

Sasuke wouldn talk to her because he was an al mighty uchiha. Kakashi had better things to do like read his book as he is currently doing. Naka herself was simply walked beside Tazuna. Ecy so often she would look off into one direction and change her position around Tazuna.

Only she knew what she was doing because she was the one one of the four ninja there who could sense the two chakra signatures. They never strayed so she assumed then knew that if they split up she would be able to pick them off easier.

After a moment Kakashi seemed to understand what she was doing and his book disappeared to wherever he stored it.

Other than that he gave no signs that he knew there was someone watching them, and his two inexperienced genin were oblivious to what was going on around them. Subtly kakashi sent a few quick words in the shinobi sign language of Kahona.

¨act normal¨

She looked at him quickly and continued with what she was doing. ¨i find this strategy works very well.¨

The two other team members looked up. Kakashi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Now he remembered he had gone on a mission with her a while back when he was in Anbu. She had a different way of doing things that if you were a offending ninja could be taken as intimidating but from the friendly side of things she looked weird.

The entire team turned away, to from thinking she was just randomly saying things and the other annoyed that she was forgoing his orders. ¨You just love disobeying me don't you. Reminds me of that S-rank we did together some time back.¨

¨really? I don't quite remember that.¨ she replied looking to the side were he now just realized three chakra signatures were.

I insulted. It wasn important enough for you to remember?¨

¨No.¨

The white haired sensei sulked. The fact that she didn't even remember him and she was his sensei's only child was just too sad to accept. Not to mention the mission has been to explore one of ourchimaruś labs and the two of them had run into the sannin himself there.

She had held him of because the white haired man had been previously injured. The sannin had realized it was getting nowhere and had fleas. By then they had already mapped ot most of the lab and written down any notes or olected anything that was left left out.

She had saved his life less than four months ago and didn't remember it. That made him feel like she thought he was unimportant. ¨recently i've been going on a lot of missions with other people and they have all been going by in a blur because i was unable to get more than a hour of sleep between them.¨

The jonin perked up instantly. So there was a good reason to why she didn't remember the mission they did together. As long as it wasn't because his sensei's daughter thought he himself was weak and unimportant. He had been able to last more than a few minutes against the sannin while he waited for her to catch up with him.

Then during that moment were three of the four were distracted the three ninja jumped from their tree and launched their attack.


	4. Chapter 4

Naka p.o.v

They all looked relatively similar, and the bloodlust there were leaking was enough to freeze her two team members. She had felt stuf much thicker than ths and since her team mates were rendered useless she took action into her own hands.

When the ninja lept for the bridge builder she jumped in their ways and sliced at them with a kuni. They lept back skillfully and then she got her first chance to see their faces. They were all in the bingo book together listed at the three summoners. They were only d-rank so there wouldn't be a problem, not when you have two people who are bordering the line between s-rank and ss-rank.

In no time at all i had two of them wrapped around n ninja wire and now my prisoners. They both had chakra compression seal on their foreheads so they couldn't summon anything. The third was in the middle of trying to summon his animal when Kakashi-sensei took him down and tied him up with his friends.

Now there were all sweating profounlessl and trying to get away from Naka who was staring hem in the face. They were all scared and trying to answer her question as best as they could so she wouldn't kill them.

It was a futile attempt. She wouldn't do it while her team mates were there but she'd leave a clone behind to carry out the execution and seal their bodys up and bring the scroll back to Kahona.

"So you were hired by a man named Gato who want the bridge builder dead so he stops building the bridge that will get Tazunas village back up and running again right after e went through all the trouble of messing up their lives."

The three men nodded furiously tears streaming down their faces, "Yeah!"

"And now he's going to send a man names Zabuza after us and there will be a hunter nin with him. The hunter nin is allied with Zabuza though and the hunter nins name is Haku. you are also telling me that this Haku looks like a girl so i should watch out for a girly looking boy."

The nodded again tears streaming down their eyes, "well i suppose that's all you can tell me. Hey Kakashi-sensei we can go now."

My two teammates were still standing there in shock their minds still not processing what had just happened. I pushed them along and i think Kakashi-sensei noticed my clone sitting by the three tied up men, and gleaming kuni in hand and positioned to kill all three men in one sweep.

He then made it his goal to keep his to innocent genin from looking backwards by telling them about a mission he and his team had went on. The Tora mission. Apparently the reason Tora was still alive was because 43 years ago when Tora had just finished growing a experiment had gone wrong and as a result Tora became the first ever zombie cat.

Relatively true. It had been orochimaru who made the cat inmortal. When the group was far enough away the kuni traveled it's coarse and the three attackers were silenced forever and their bodys sealed away.

No p.o.v

Only two genin remained unaware that their third geninn teammate was a skilled killer and that she was to advanced for them to compete against. It was because she had done everything to achieve her one goal that she found herself now without one. So she settled with observing things to some degree.

She had many skills despite having a handicap. There were things she was great at, such as spying. She had helped Kahona gather so much information over the years because if she dressed like a starved civilian child most villages let her in with no questions because she only had one hand what could she do?

One hand seals that's what. Everything had to be practised two times longer because she was only using one hand to perform a jutsu that everyone else did with two hands. It payed off in the end.

Naka p.o.v

Many people doubted my abilities so they were quickly taken down. After a while people got to know who i was and it was a bit harder to do the same things with the same success rate when all the villages knew what to look for if they thought i was trying to get into their village.

That's why i resorted to the old trick. Using a genjutsu to get into the village while making the people on guard duty feel useless later when they realise i slipped through right under their noses.

It would be funny though if i played a trick on them while they couldn't see me. That however would get me in trouble because they'd be able to tell someone was there and simply release the genjutsu. Even a genin could do that much. Releasing it's ilusion is a bit trickier, there are still a few Chunin who can't do it, and still become Jonin.

Sakura p.o.v

I was internally fuming over what happened. Three Ninja came and attacked us out of nowhere and Naka-baka ( ← this was unintentional) went and stole all of the glory. She even captured two of them in the blink of an eye.

Smirking i approached Sensei, "Hey Sensei why did you let Naka go against your instruction like that?"

"Hm, well there was nothing i could do to stop her and it worked so i guess it's alright." Sensei was deep in though for a moment longer, "and because i know how she works."

I nodded my eyes flickering to said blank teammate, "Why did they put her on our team anyway?"

"Lord Hokage thought you three would work well together once Naka got over this."

Sensei was sweating, trying not to make it seem like this was bothering him.

Kakashi p.o.v

This pink haired girl is the devil in disguise. It's clear that she doesn't like Naka in the slightest but no it seems like she's jealous of something. I looked from her to the blond statue. Sakura had moved away from me and was no trying to get Sasuke to talk with her but he had one eye on the tree's and the other on his blond teammate.

This has to be the most dysfunctional team in history. They'll never get anything done together at the rate they're going. This is even worse than my team and it ended with three of us death and me missing an eye. I wonder if this team will be anything like it. We are somewhat similar but they take it to a whole new level.

None of them trust each other fully, exempt Sakura trusts Sasuke but that won't last long. I glanced at my three genin and my frown went unseen under my mask. Naka was now talking with Sakura trying to explain why she should leave Sasuke alone. I think she was unintentionally insulting both her teammates in each of her sentences.

At least she was blunt and truthful, it's more than i can say for most shinobi no matter where we come from. She's scary to, those poor men were horrified and pleading for their lives, no that she listened to them, they were in the bingo book for Kahona and they should be taken in.

"Kakashi-sensei i feel that you need to know who will be coming after us next. A missing nin by the name of Zabuza and a hunter nin who in actuality is allabuza. The hunter nins name is Haku and according to my sources he looks like a girl so be wary."

I looked at her blankly, "You got all that just from talking to three enemy nin for a few minutes?"

She nodded, "they also told me why they attacked us. A man named Gato is after something and is targeting Tazunas village." she looked at said man who was drinking from his flask while walking steadily along at his slow pace. "This is a very risky mission, and by now it should be considered a A rank because we're going up an S-rank missing nin who doesn't mind killing without a reason to."

I looked over at the pink haired genin i was supposed to teach, she was shivering in fear and she hadn't even done anything on this mission, not to mention she doesn't seem that strong. Probably started herself on one of those so called diets girls seem to think a healthy for them these days.

At least Naka's not obsessed with boys like she is, i don't think it would suit her well, not when she had such a serious air to her. If a were her age i…

Why am i thinking about this?

Sasuke p.o.v

The annoying fangirl keeps trying to talk to me, and i can't seem to get it through her thick skull that i'm not interested. If i even was looking for a romantic partner she'd have to be the last person i'd go to.

I couldn't help but let my eyes drift over to Naka and silently plead for her to make the pinkett stop.

"You know Sakura, you're obsession with sasuke is going to get you killed, and he's no different than any other guy. You could do so much better than him."

I sighed, i think she may have just made it worse.

"Naka-baka, Sasuke-kun is so amazing you're just jealous because he never pays any attention to you like he does me!"

"Actually it's quite the contrary. I would hate to have to tone down my way of speaking so much so he could understand, and he is now your weakness so you should simply forget about him so you can move on in your kunoichi career. Unless of course you want to work at a food stand the rest of your life after you lose a leg doing something stupid during a mission because Sasuke got a bit hurt."

Up ahead Kakashi-sensei looked back at us and i sighed, this is going to suck big time. Well at least she got Sakura to stop bothering me for a bit. It thought it'd never happen. I must enjoy the silence while it lasts and if the banishi is anything to go by it won't last long.

"What's wrong with you Naka-baka! Sasuke-kun is so great! Nothing will ever happen to Sasuke-kun would never let anyone hurt him!"

Then all of a sudden there were two Nakas and one was holding a kunai to each of our throats. "You were saying Sakura? I simply want you to understand that Sasuke is nothing special and you are the most boring nd average person out there, well unless we're talking about your forehead."

And then a full out war began between the two girls. One simply trying to dig up dirt on the other girl and the smarter one using her superior knowledge to make everything she said would like the blunt truth or something that goes against the shinobi rules.

My team couldn't be worse.

Tazuna p.o.v

The team protecting me doesn't seem all that promising and the blonde is so interesting. I thought she was useless in the beginning, but it's not true. She has been the most useful out of the four so far, but there's something off about her.

She's too smart, serious, and there is no air of innocence around her. It's like she had all of her.

I took a swing from my flask and waved of the thought.

I wonder how the bridge has been doing without me there?


	5. Chapter 5

No p.o.v

The team was crossing the river quietly now that Sakura was wet. Naka had pushed her in half way through. Everyone knew that it was the only way to silence her. She had been talking non-stop since they left the village more or less.

She didn't take long to get on everyone's nerves and the team was more than happy to have her stop talking. The pink haired girl was a evil banishi.

Boat man's p.o.v

The four shinobi seemed to be arguing more than they were getting along. The pink haired one could cost all of us our lives and doesn't seem to are. She was yelling to much and if the handicapped one had pushed her into the water she would never have shut up and we would have been dead.

There was no way these four shinbi would be able to handle Gato when three of them were genin. The pinkett wasn't promising, the duck but kid was brooding to muth and was overly stuck up, the blond girl was handicapped, and the one i think is their sensei only had one eye as well, but at least he has the decency to look annoyed.

Kakashi p.o.v

I know that this mission is meant to be a great bonding experience but at this rate they'll all end up dead. Sakura keeps doing things that could have us end up dead. She won't listen to Naka even though she knows that Naka has been on higher rank missions before and knows what she's doing.

Sasuke could care less, and i think he's trying to take care of the headache he had before we get to the mainland. His banashi fangirl was trying to talk to him almost nonstop the entire mission so far, unless she was yelling at Naka who was simply trying to save their lives.

Sakura thinks she's all knowing so she doesn't want to admit she's wrong unless it's her 'beloved Sasuke-kun' telling her. She get first place in her genin exam for the kunoichi. She was second over all but there was a big gap between her and her idol.

Naka seams to just not care right now. I know she has feeling, but her ability to hide then to the point where she looks like a dead corpse is frightening. The way her eyes are so clouded over is shocking.

Very few people can do that and most of them don't do it willingly. The people who don't do it willingly are the people who have lost everything, and have no reason to live anymore, so they throw themselves into their work.

I would know i used to be one of those people but i had friends who were able to help me out of it.

Naka though was betrayed at a young age by the veary village she is no trying to protect. If hadn't known better i'd have thought she would become a missing nin, but in her arguments with the hokage all those years ago i know for a fact that she will not abandon the village because the civilians are frightened of things they don't understand.

She'd give her life up, and nobody doubts it. If they did, well it's because they've never heard an argument she and the hokage have at least once a month when he tried to convince her to stop being a shinobi.

He was never able to and it's for the best. She's save so many lives.

Naka p.o.v

My team was deep in thought. Sasuke was nursing his headache, Shakur was internally yelling at me, Sensei was thinking about us as a team. He should be concerned, we don't get along at all.

There's a chance some of us will die on this mission unless we're able to work together. Ther that or we are fighting people who sensei and i can take care of on our own because Sasuke and Sakura will be almost of no help on this mission.

No that was not me trying to offend other of them in my head, but if we're really fighting Zabuza they may die if they try to fight him and i'd hate for the last uchiha in the village to die and then be blamed for that just because i have the fox.

Sakura p.o.v

I hate Naka! She actually pushed me into the disgusting water, and then never said sorry! She's horrible! I can't believe she got placed on our team! Why is she even trying to be a shinobi anyway! She's handicapped, and everyone knows handicaps have a big disadvantage in the shinobi world.

Hey maybe she'll die on this mission! That's take care of a lot of my problems! She won't yell at me or beloved Sasuke-kun anymore!

Sasuke p.o.v

There's a weird smirk on the pink banished face and she's directing it at our blond hair teammate. I feel like she wants to sabotage her so that she won't come back from this mission. Why are fangirl so troublesome?

Yes i did just take a leaf out of the nara's book.

I looked up just as we passed under a bridge. It was hard to see through all the fog and we weren't going very fast so the fog wasn't moving out of our way like i think it would if we had our mother on.

Would it move the fog out of our way?

Tazuna p.o.v

It was unusually quiet. The pink haired kunoichi i had hired was internally grumbling about her blond haired teammate who had pushed her into the water earlier in order to shut her up. I can't say i was against it, it worked like she had hoped.

I'm worried about my safety. I know their ninja and all, but with the mission rank being raised like this, and them being so seperated i think they may end up dying just for my safety even though i was the one who tricked them into this.

When i did it i never thought about what would happen if the people i hierd died because they weren't ready to fight ninja yet. I never considered the possibility that something would end up badly.

I guess their deaths are something i'll just have to live with.


	6. Chapter 6

Zabuza p.o.v

The bridge builder supposed to kill was being guarded by kakashi the copy ninja and three genin. One of the genin was missing an eye and a arm. She would be the first to go if they resisted.

At the moment they were walking through the forest and the pinket was launching kuni at everything that moved. The duck but kid was looked at her with a disgusted look every time she tried to hit on him.

The blond girl was just walking along and ignoring her two teammates. Every few seconds she would look up and find me in the trees before moving to block my aim at the bridge builder. So a sensor type.

The copy ninja Kakashi was looking at the blond in annoyance but not telling her to stop, witch means he knows she can tell that there's someone here but they don't know who i am. With a smirk i sent out my white bunny.

Sakura p.o.v

I launched another kuni at a bush that just moved a bit. Kakashi-sensei went over to check it out and came back with a terrified white bunny. Instantly i pulled it into a crushing hug of sorrys.

Naka-baka was doing that weird circling thing she had been doing earlier but now she was only moving every so often. It looked really stupid. Well i guess that's what a baka is.

Then all of a sudden Naka-baka tugged the bridge builder to the ground and yelled at us to get down as well. I stared at her like she was just a piece of dirt, witch she it, and scoffed at her.

Kakashi-sensei then pushed me to the ground none to gently and i was about to yell at him when something came flying overhead and got stuck in a tree on the other side of the clearing.

Something came from the trees and landed on the object.

Sasuke p.o.v

The man now standing on the edge of the weird blade had bandages covering his face and just as Sakura was about to throw a kunai at him Sensei yelled out, "No! He's too far above your level! Guard the bridge builder!"

That's when the killing intent began leaking into the clearing. It was coming from the man, and i couldn't move from my spot in front of the bridge builder. He suddenly appeared behind me and just as i was about to be hit with the large sword Naka was there blocking it with a kuni.

He other hand reached out and the kuni in her other hand drove through the man's heart. I froze even more but relaxed slightly when the man turned to water. It was a water clone. Good. For a second there i thought she was ok with killing.

Tazuna p.o.v

The blond girl was so much more useful than her two teammates who were shaking like a leaf just like i was. I know it sounds rude but i don't want to die! Not when i have so much to do back home. Like finishing the bridge and looking after my daughter and her son.

I can't die here where there will be nobody there to bury my body. I may not even get to rest here in peace Gato may decide he wants to take me alive and then torture me for trying to build a bridge! I'm so doomed with these guys as my guards! The two can't even move under this kling intent! I can't either but their ninja!

Dang it i can't think straight! I'm going to die so what does it matter!

Kakashi p.o.v

Naka took care of the first water clone and when the next one came for the bridge builder i appeared behind it and killed it only for another to come behind me and kill me me. As he struck me i turned to water and then the real me was behind the missing nin.

I brought the kuni down on his neck and to my surprise he burst into water and then the real one was behind me. I turned in time to avoid a lethal blow but his blade cut my stomach.

I jumped away from him trying to get out of range and landed near the water's edge. I held a arm to my stomach to pause the bleeding. In the next second several things happened.

Naka kicked Zabuza and sent him flying back aways and then she was beside me her hand turning a light glowing green color and stitching my stomach back together. Then she was dodging blow after blow from Zabuza's executioner blade. It never connected once.

Her one eye was calculteing and at every open opportunity she launched an attack. The kuni struck their target every time, and Zabuza hissed in slight pain as on hit his arm, "You are a great swordsman, but if you continue to leave parts of yourself open like that i'll be able to hit them watch and every time."

She was mocking him and it wasn't going to turn out well for her. She may be a great kunoichi but she's fighting a missing nin with way more experience than her. I know she's gone on missions before and she held her own against a sannin who had fleas from the village long ago, but she's still young.

He's almost three times her size. He'll land a hit at some point and her disadvantage with be even greater than it is right now.

Naka p.o.v

He was a great swordsman and i admit that i was having a bit of trouble dodging his attacks but none of my team was steing in to help. Two of them couldn't because the killing intent Zabuza was released and Sensei was for some reason in shock and staring at me blankly.

"You have a lot of gut brat."

"There is a rule in my village about the mission over everything else. I am simply obeying that rule."

"Then you must be one great rule follower. Is everything you do because of a rule?"

"No. there is no rule commanding that i must eat every day or the time i have to sleep. That is my decision. Though it is suggested while children are in the academy that we get at least ten hours while at the village but during a mission we should take shifts for our watch."

The missing nin seamed angry for some reason. I think it may be because i was k=hitting him every time i launched an attack and he was now releasing that he was leaving spots pen in his defence. They weren't visible to anyone unless they trained to be able to do the katas themselves.

I spent a while studying katas so i would be able to spot flaws like this. I can't use all of them perfectly but i know a few.

He continued to launch swing after swing and i smirked at him when i spoke next, "So how is Haku doing?"

Is eyes widened a fraction of a inch and that's all i needed to tell i had been told the truth, "Who are you talking about?"

"Oh you know, the fake hunter nin that looks a bit like a girl. That Haku."

"I don't know a Haku."

I smiled, "Really? Because when i mentioned him the first time your eyes widened, and your swing was three inches off what you've been doing this entire time. When i described him you faltered in your step and instead of having a smooth transition into your next kata you misstepped by an inch and you were here for off balance for a moment."

The clearing fell silent for a moment then he swung his blade over his back and began weaving his now free hands into a string of hand seals. Immediately i recognized it as the water dragon jutsu and began weaving hand seals of my own.

"Great fireball jutsu!"

I breather out a stream of fire just as the dragon neared me and it evaporated harmlessly into steam. When the steam cleared a thick fog had taken its place and i was emidently on guard.

His blade clashed with two kuni i had held up at last second and i frowned, "You weren't aiming for anywear lethal. Witch means you're trying to distract me." i moved a kuni from the block and cut through his neck, "which means you're a clone."

The Zabuza i was fighting turned into a puddle of water and i ran to wear i could hear sound of fighting. I launched myself at the two fighting men and intercepted the kuni that was about to hit Sakura because she was shaking in fear and Sensei was to busy trying not to die to intercept it himself.

"Naka, guard the bridge builder, i can take care of Zabuza."

I frowned when i looked at Sensei, "You shouldn't have used it Sensei. You'll just waste your chakra using it."

I then retreated to wear my frightened teammates were apparently protecting the bridge builder. Sasuke didn't look two scared, so he probably had just taken a bit longer to get over the killing intent.

Now he was standing in front of the bridge builder holding up two kuni. Sakura was being useless and i think she may have peed her pants. How very unlady like Sakura. How could your 'beloved Sasuke-kun' love you now.


	7. Chapter 7

Gaara slept well through morning and woke up about mid-day. He sat up startled and i immediately stopped sending chakra to my hands. I collapsed on the floor breathing heavily then looked up at Gaara, "H-hey Gaara. I'll be taking a nap."

Then i passed out there on the floor.

 **(he's asleep so Gaara p.o.v i guess)**

Arashi passed out within seconds of me sitting up. I felt refreshed for some reason and it was a new feeling. It wasn't the same refreshed feeling i got when i killed someone or i ate something after being hungry.

I felt like i had more energy and my mind was clearer.

 _ **Yeah right! That boy is so annoying! I couldn't do anything with his chakra over you're head! It's the most pure and angry chakra i have ever felt! It rendered me useless! This is not ok!**_

 _Mother? What is wrong? I feel like i have more energy. It's… new._

 _ **Gah! No! You must not let the boy control you like this! You should kill him now while you still can! He's trying to control you! Kill him!**_

 _But mother…_ I looked at the sleeping boy and frowned. He looked so peaceful like that and i have to admit it annoyed me that he had been able to get so close to me without my sand killing him. My sand was spread about the room though so it must have tried something in the beginning so why'd it stop? _I don't want to kill him. He's not as annoying as everyone else._

 _ **Are you going against my orders! I want him dead so kill him! He was able to nullify my Cakra by using his own! I don't like that so kill him!**_

 _He hasn't harmed me in any way… i can't kill him._

 _ **You fool! He's trying to use you and you're letting him do it without giving a fight! I can't believe you! How could you let him do this without so much as a fight! You let him get close to you and the sand didn't attack! You are getting soft!**_

 _I'm sorry mother. I will try to please you but i can not kill him._

Mother did not reply. She hid away wherever she was in a tantrum. Mother did that every so often, but there was nothing i could do about it. When she was unhappy she made it very clear.

Most times it was just yelling in my head that she wanted blood and then making kill. I didn't want to harm Arashi though. He was so innocent and stupid i don't think i would hain any satisfaction from it.

I lifted the sleeping boy off the ground where he had ungracefully collapsed. I laid him on the bed that by its smell had not been used last night by any of us. There was a small alarm clock at the end of my bed that informed me it was around mid-day of the second day.

Three and a half more days left of the test and we'll finally be able to learn what the third exam is. I disappeared in a swirl of sand to head to the roof. I needed to think. I couldn't let Arashi become one of my weaknesses but at the moment i can't kill him so i have to come up with a plan for fixing this.

 **(back to the original p.o.v as well as a time skip)**

When i woke it was dark and the clock by my feet read 1:47. I don't remember getting into bed and i'm wearing the same thing as yeste…! Wait a second! I was helping Gaara sleep but it was mid-day when he woke up! I must have passed out from chakra exhaustion.

I wonder who put me into beda, because i certainly didn't put myself here. I was out like light after using my chara at such a continuous scale for such a long time. Silently i took out a fresh pair of clothes and changed silently. They both slept peacefully on and as soon as i had dumped my clothes in the spot the rest of them seemed to be putting all their dirty laundry for someone to do later. Probably Temari. I don't think the rest of us knew how to do it but i suppose Temari might not other since she can't cook and all.

I slipped from the room and walked down the halway. Based of the chakra signatures i could feel there was only a few jounin sensei up on the top floor but there was one or two chunin levels as well. Other than that it seemed like we were the only ones who made it here already. Most of the teams would probably arrive in the morning.

I decided to visit the senseis but this time instead of simply jumping through the ceilings i took the stairs. I made it all the way up in no time and entered without any hesitation whatsoever.

A few glances my way slightly surprised at my suden unannounced arrival because i had been hiding my chakra. I looked around for the green haired guy i know i had seen running down the hall earlyer and aproached him.

He looked like he was in a rock-paper-scissors match with the jonin who looked like an old man but i believe he was about the same age as green man.

"Excuse me." both jumped and turned towards me sliding skillfully into their defence stances. I had to bend half way backwards in order to dodge the two kuni they had threw at me without warning. "EEP!"

The blinked then their eyes widened in realization of what they had just done, "I am so sorry youthful child!" green man was whisper yelling probably because of the few people who were actually sleeping right now. Two of my teammates and a few of the jounin sensei who were watching the forest through the one way windows.

I bowed to the green haired man, "I'm very sorry for kicking you through a wall. You startled me so i attacked." i bowed once more then straightened. I then began to back out of the room that had fallen deadly silent as they watched the proceedings.

The in the blink of an eye i was being scooped up by the green haired man and spun in circles. I flailed my arms and hit him squarely in the face. I heard a loud crack as i made contact with his nose.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to react like that but i can't help it! It would be best if you refrain from touching me." as one of the jonin who seemed to know medical jutsu took care of him an i made sure he was ok i left quickly.

I think i may have messed up. It was one thing to be able to take down a taijutsu master in one hit once but to do it twice… though to be fair the reaction i had to him was about normal. I think a kid would be startled if they were suddenly lifted up by a man like him.

So it would only be my strength that would draw their attention but if i wasn't careful they may see through our plans. I was trying to make it seem like i was weak and able to be trusted but i may put uncertainty into everything if i mess this up.

I was given a very important mission by Lord Kazekage. It would help guide the results of the attack to our favor. I thought back to the day i had been given the mission. It was sudden and nearly right after i was finished packing for our mission.

 **(flashback begin!)**

I was just about to open the door when Lord Kazekage spreaders in my living room.

"Arashi, rank Genin i have a mission for you."

I blinked at the red haired man wearing kage robes. I bowed my head, "What is it you wish for me to do?"

He smiled and i couldn't help but shiver, "It's a simple request. In Kahona we will be launching an attack on them during the chunin exams. We will be aided by sound. I want you to cause a distraction to draw some of the more able bodied shinobi away from the third exams so we can win." his eyes narrowed, "Give your life if you must but do not fail me."

I bowed low, "I will do as you ask." i gulped. How was i supposed to do this? Did he mean for me to be enough of a problem during the exams that the village had to send a bunch of their forces to deal with me.

I suppose he would want me to kill them to so that they aren't a problem later on, "Of course you are a only a child so if you fail all i will do is kick you out of the village."

My eyes widened but i made no noise as he left. So this was my test. Was i loyal or not? Was i strong or not? Was i useful or not? There were so many questions but so few answers.

 **(complete flashback!)**

I gulped. This would decide my future. Would i be able to stay in the village or would i be tossed out like trash? I shook my head and focused on the task at hand.

If they knew somewhat the level of my abilities they would no doubt send a few stronger people to some after me. If i began before the third exams even began i could draw a few towards me and then allow one of them to get away so they can go to request back up.

I shivered. I could lose my life and for some reason that bothered me. I don't want to die but i might this time. I've never been in a situation where my life was on the line and i can't deny the fact that i'm scared.

All of a sudden my body began to shake and i hurried to the nearest bathroom and emptied my stomach. I don't want to die. But my home… i exited the bathroom and returned to the room.

Instead of my normal carefree attitude i was more serious. I didn't want to break down like that again. I was in turmoil with myself. I was struggling with comprehending the fact that i could really die here.

It was for the village. I would draw them away from everything and not let a single person escape. I would complete my mission, and i would not let there be even the slightest chance of failure.

When i entered the room i glanced at my two team mates sleeping in their beds. They both looked peaceful. Kankuro wasn't wearing any of his make-up and emari didn't look mad. Tier weapons rested harmlessly on the floor. Still in arm length if they were startled awake or someone attacked them.

I climbed into bed and closed my eyes. I slowed my breathing until to anyone casually checking i would look asleep. I concentrated on keeping myself calm so my chakra was flat. I then proceeded to fake my sleep.

Tonight had been way to stressing. I couldn't help but be frightened of the mission i had been given. I would do it hough. My future depended on it. I'm only a genin i wouldn't last a month as a missing nin.

I would most definitely be labeled as one if i failed. I couldn't fail. There was no option for failure. I couldn't let this get to me or it would hinder my progress n everything and i would be completely ignored.

I need them to keep an eye on me so that when the attack begins many of the more skilled shinobi would have fallen. I don't want to die… i will do it and i will not lower myself to fail. I will kill them for my village. For my home. For my… Why am i doing this for the village. I have no family. I have no friends. I have no home there.

I cast all thoughts following those lines and with as much conviction as i could muster commanded myself to complete my assigned mission. I would continue to kill them till i myself died. I would give up everything for the village.


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi p.o.v

After my talk with Inari last night i almost immediately went to bed. I did a quick perimeter cheek right before though. I know Naka did it when she went to bed but she never told me what she found. That left me with no choice but to do it myself.

This morning however i found three empty beds where my genin were supposed to be sleeping. I found the brooding Uchiha and the fangirl in the kitchen eating breakfast, "Do any of you know where Naka is?"

They shook their heads, "Why would we. She left and never told us where she was going."

I blinked in surprise. She had left the house without giving any clue to where she was going. You'd think she's have enough decency to tell me because i'm the mission leader.

Naka p.o.v

I'd probably get yelled at as soon as i got home for leaving and not informing any of them wher i was going but i couldn't have them know.

I punched another tree and it exploded aopn contact. The shock wave destroyed a few trees behind it as well. I allowed the red cloak to disappear.

 _ **You brat. You have no respect for belongings stronger than you!**_

"As far as i could tell Kuruma, you're the one who's sealed up within me. I believe that at the moment you are no stronger than a tames kitty that has lost his claws." the beast roared in anger but i paid it no mind, "Remember, there is nothing you can do while sealed up within a human. You are weak."

 _ **YOU BRAT!**_

"That's not nice. Now go take your cat nap. You seem restless."

The fox didn't reply and i continued to work through pulling out his chakra and cloaking myself in it. It'd be stupid to do with nobody watching over me, but if i only bring it to my hands everything is fine.

I should head back though. I think i've been gone a few hours longer than i meant to. I turned away from the now destroyed part of the trees and headin ght the direction of the bridge builders house.

Sasuke p.o.v

Naka came back a few hours after breakfast and scarfed down the clod food that had been left for her, "You know, it's rude to stare."

I flushed red and looked down. I bet i look like a tomato. I looked up as soon as i got the blush to go away only to find the seat Naka had occupied seconds ago empty and the dishes siny clean and sitting on the counter.

"Dang it!" how's i not notice that she had moved! I'm an uchiha! I'm supposed to be better than all of them! So why i it that he's so much stronger than me!'

"Sasuke-kun? Would you like to go out for a walk with me?" the pink haired fangirl that had been placed on my team asked as she entered the kitchen.

I snarled at her and left the kitchen. I ran from the house slamming the door behind me. What is wrong with me! I should be more level headed then this! She's playing with my head on purpose! I know it!

"Yo." i turned around to glare at the man who was supposed to my my sensei.

"What do you want!" i snapped.

He raised an eyebrow, "you don't sound very Uchiha like right now." he tilted his head and i growled in anger, "Relax, relax. You're frustrated with Naka right?"

My eyes narrowed and he took it as a yes, "Wheel if you want to know wy Naka's as strong as she is why don't you ask her?"

I glared at the man for even bringing up the idea, "useless sensei." i stormed away only to approach a part of the forest that had been completely leveled. There were a few signs of it being another shinobi.

We could be dealing with something bigger than any of us and deal with. Unless this was one of us, but who had sutch monster like strength. Some of these trees look like the fell over just because of the shock wave.

"Oh, Sasuke? You seem to have found my training area." i looked across the leveled ara to Naka who was watching my every move.

"Why? Why are you so strong?"

She raised an eyebrow much like sensei had done, "I have nothing else to do. I have nothing, and i really opens up my schedule so i can train."

I glared at her and walked away now more confused than mad. What did she mean by that?

Sakura p.o.v

I wonder what was wrong with Sasuke-kun? He was really mad about something but the only person he would have talked to is Naka? Why is he so mad at Naka?

She must have tried to force a kiss on him! Cha! I knew she was after Sasuke from the beginning! But he know i'm the only one for him, and there's no way that can change!

No p.o.v

And so Sakura's fancies continued, Sasuke came closer to understanding Naka, Sensei was announced as useless, and Naka has revealed some more of her strength.


	9. Chapter 9

Naka p.o.v

I feel as though i have greatly angered Sasuke. He's always glaring at me now, and Sakura's not any better. I wonder what her mind came up with. If you're asking, no it doesn't bother me when they treat me like that.

I've had worse treatment.

"Naka. could you please explain to me what you did to Sakura to hate you just as much as Sasuke wants to beat you?" i turned towards Kakashi.

"Nothing."

His eye twitched, "You can't tell me it's nothing. There's nothing that can make a person randomly hate somebody like that unless they're under a genjutsu or something. I've checked for one but she's being completely herself."

"Kakashi-sensei, have you ever thought that Sakura was to boy crazy to actually be a good ninja?" the sensei nodded, "They you should know that Sasuke currently glaring at me is enough for her."

He froze for a second then hung his head, "Why didn't i think of that?"

He stalked off pouting. I watched him go and a dark cloud of sadness followed his head. That's certainly interesting.

"Hey Naka-baka!" i shighed. Oh great, the banisshi is back, "What'd you do to Sasuke you loser?"

I looked as where she stood and simply got to my feet and walked out the room, "He did it to himself."

"WHAT!" i covered my ears in a layer of Chakra to lower the noise level she was running, "Don't lie to me Naka-baka! I know you did something to Sasuke-kun." she crossed her arms and stood in the doorway. She had this smug look on her face.

In response i hmed and performed a toeportian justus. She whirled around a few seconds after but i had already walked away, "go bother someone else."

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" her screech could be heard throughout the entire house and as soon as i turned the corner i saw Kakashi-sensei running toward me in alarm.

"I heard a cream. Is everything alright?"

I walked past him, "Sakura was yelling at me. Nothing unusual."

He stopped walking and the area around him darkened. He stomped toward the room Sakura was no doubt sulking in and i smiled internally. Ah, here is comes. Finally Sakura will be yelled at for her annoying Banishi like ways.

"SAKURA! I THOUGHT YOU UNDERSTOOD TEAMWORK THE BEST OUT OF YOU THREE, BUT IT TURNS OUT I WAS WRONG! DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING IT IS TO HEAR YOU YELLING ABOUT SOMETHING AS STUPID AS SASUKE WANTING TO BEAT NAKA IN A FIGHT! I SHOULD HAVE SENT YOU BACK TO THE ACADEMY!"

He then walked from the room a lot more calm than he had been before he went in. i heard Sakura crying inside the room. I ignored it and walked into the kitchen where the family and Sasuke sat looking as the hallway with wide eyes.

We could hear Sakura from out here as well. I walked past them and ignored the fact that all their heads turned as i walked by. I walked out the door and closed it softly behind me.

Sasuke p.o.v

I know that Naka and Sakura never got along but that was over the top. I don't know what Sakura was yelling at her for but i do know that Kakashi-sensei was annoyed. He actually broke out of his relaxed and indifferent attitude to yell at her.

He was pretty harsh but she needed to hear it. She's so weak. I looked at the door and back towards the hallway.

"Hey Sasuke-san. Do you know what that was about?"

I looked at Tazuna and his daughter. Inari had left after things grew quiet, "They don't get along all that well. And Sakura's really annoying so i think Sensei grew tired of her causing problems."

They nodded, "Hu. I thought ninja were better than that."

I glared at them and they flinched back, "She i not a ninja. She is a weak, useless fangirl, who is better off dead."

The room had been silent and i knew Sakura heard me from where she was crying and feeling sorry for herself. Her sods grew louder and i groaned in annoyance. I followed Naka's example and left the house.

Tazuna p.o.v

Uhhhhhhhhh… what just happened. On second the piny was yelling at the blond then the next the pinky was being yelled at by her sensei and sobbing. Then the other two genin left. I understood that the two girls don;t have a good connection, that much was obvious.

What i don't get is why their sensei got so annoyed. He seamed so calm that i thought he never had episodes like that. I shrugged and walked from the kitchen. What does it matter. I won't see them again after the bridge is complete.

Tsunami p.o.v

I haven't now the three kids long or their sensei but the four of them each seam to have something wrong with them. Their sensei seems to suffer from sadness and guilt. The boy is lonely and wants revenge. The pinky is a fangirl. The blond though. She's the wort out of all of them.

She had insomnia, was lonely, and seams o have no reason for living. There's nothing that keeps her wanting to continue in life. She'd probably never survive an injury where she'd have to use her subconscious in order to continue living.

Her soul would have nothing to hold onto and would simply drift off.

Sakura p.o.v

I wiped my eyes with the palms of my hands. I had started crying about half way through Kakashi-sensei's yelling. He had been really angry with me.

' _SAKURA! I THOUGHT YOU UNDERSTOOD TEAMWORK THE BEST OUT OF YOU THREE, BUT IT TURNS OUT I WAS WRONG! DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING IT IS TO HEAR YOU YELLING ABOUT SOMETHING AS STUPID AS SASUKE WANTING TO BEAT NAKA IN A FIGHT! I SHOULD HAVE SENT YOU BACK TO THE ACADEMY!'_

I sniffled as i recalled what Sasuke had said about me from the room over.

' _She i not a ninja. She is a weak, useless fangirl, who is better off dead.'_

They had announced it for the whole world to hear. They didn't care about how anyone would treat me after they heard all the things the two said about me. Hey made it clear that they hated me.

I ran to the window and jumped out. I wiped away the tears that refused to stop flowing and ran into the forest. I hate being a ninja! I should quit! Obviously i'm not cut out for it!"

Kakashi p.o.v

I shouldn't have blown up like that but what could i have done. Let her continue to act like that? That wouldn't do. I heard what Sasuke said about her and watched her jump from the window.

There are many things about today that i feel may have just messed something up. There will be higher chances of Sakura dying now that she hates herself. Being judged by oers seems to be higher on her list of things to worry about than death.

I buried my forehead in my hands and groaned. I definitely messed up. This is my first genin team and if i come back with them all dead i'll never be allowed to take another team. I need at be able to make sure the new generations understand why they need teamwork.

I don't even understand how this team got so bad. How is it that they'd be perfectly content with killing one another. I thought my genin team was horrid, but they make it seem like my team was fine.

"Why do they have to be so difficult!?" i groaned.

"What else would we be Sensei? We're ninja, not friends." i jumped in surprise and whirled around to face Naka.

"You know, what you're doing right now can be considered an act of invasion of privacy." she shrugged as if she didn't care and simply raised an eyebrow in a mild show of curiosity. She then schooled her face back into impassiveness.

"I came to see if something was wrong because i heard you yell."

I fixed a mild glare on her but it had no effect on her, "You have one interesting way of getting on people's nerves."

She ignored my words and took a seat at the base of a tree, "So Kakashi-sensei, what was your genin team like?" I froze and the dark feeling of guilt grew stronger in my heart, "i'm sure my father was a nice man and all how about you tell me about your teammates."

I flinched back, "Rin was kind and always had to stop me and Obito from fighting. She was a medic and the one who transplanted my eye. Obito died saving her." i sucked in a breath, "Obito was an idiot. He was always getting in trouble, and was never on time for anything. We argued a lot because i didn't agree with his way of thinking back then."

"Sounds a lot better than my genin team." i looked up at her in surprise. I hadn't expected her to interrupt me like that, "We would all be content with killing one another. Well maybe with the exception of Sakura. She wouldn't kill Sasuke. Though after what he said perhaps she will."

My eyes widened and she tilted her head to the side, "Sensei, i think you should go talk with Sakura. She's been taken back to the house by one of my clones. She tried to jump of the bridge."

She turned her back to me and walked away. What has this genin team come to! At this rate they'll never be able to function properly as a team!

"Oh, and just to let you know, she managed to break her arm because it hit the railing of the bridge."

I slumped in depression.

Dear Kami. Why have you cursed me so?


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura p.o.v

Kakashi-sensei came to talk with me shortly after Naka-baka stopped me from jumping of the bridge and putting myself to pease.

"Sakura." He looked me up and down, and i noticed that he didn't look surprised when he saw my arm in it's cast, "You shouldn't do things like that. You're parents would be sad." i glared at him and he simply shighed. I bet Naka-baka told him everything.

"Go away Sensei. You're not happy with the way i am so why'd you come to seek me out?" i spat the words at him.

"It wouldn't be good if one of my students killed themselves." Oh so he just didn't want this to go on his record or have to do all the paperwork i'm sure he'd get, "Don't get me wrong. I do care about you and i'd hate for you to die, but i'm unsure if you're really ft to be a kunoichi."

I glared at him, "Go away."

"You're to focused on Sasuke. You're Not focused enough on training. That could very well be the end for you. You should try to train more so you aren't such a liability." he glanced down at me, "Naka isn't a bad person, she's just gone through alot more than you and Sasuke have. It's what shaped her, and you have to understand that Sasuke came from a highs standing clan that expected a lot from him. He watched them die Sakura, and it was his brother who did it."

I gasped. I never knew that! Nobody told me anything about that! I looked up at him with wide eyes, "When?"

"When he was seven. That was five years ago now." i looked down at my hands in shame. That's right. Sasuke was sader and more cold after that, and he came from a expectant clan. He must see me as weak. That's why he was so mad at Naka-baka, "Well, i'll she you later Sakura. Try to be back by dinner."

He vanished in a swirl of leaves, one again leaving me to my thoughts. How was i so stupid. How did i not see all the signs.

Kakashi p.o.v

I sighed in relief. That's one problem solved, not i just have to tell the client that everything's alright. I fell face first into the dirt as something dumped on me from behind. "Kakashi-sensei, i'm sorry for the rude treatment but i figured you were to ashamed with yourself to actually face me."

I groaned into the ground, and she continued as if i hadn't made a sound, "I already talked with the client and his family. I also feel that Zabuza and Haku will be back either tomorrow or the day after."

She then stood and allowed me to stand. I turned around with a raised eyebrow and spat the dirt out of my mouth, "You didn't need to be so harsh about it even if you wanted to pin me."

She shrugged, "I thought you were feeling better so it wouldn't matter if i was kind in the way i told you."

I frowned but didn't proceed to argue with her father. She would win. She had a reply to everything anyone could ever say to her. I'd almost thing she took joy in bating people with words and strength.

She's definitely smart and strong, but it's really annoying, "Thank You for the information."

She gave a one finger wave and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. That was unneeded. Though i guess because i show off and do it i can't be talking. She really knows how to annoy someone without even trying to. That's unfair.

I could get out of so many situations if i had her ability with words.

Still frowning behind my mask i continued on my way. This time i had no interruptions.

Naka p.o.v

I left Sensei to continue on his way and then went to the river. I walked to the center an began meditating, pulling in the energy in the air and turning it into chakra in order to replace the chakra i was using to not only stay atop the water and remain dry but to also create five orbs. One of each chakra nature.

I sat calmly for a few hours before Sensei appeared before me on the water, "Using all the chakra transformations at once. That's feat."

I opened my eyes and allowed the orbs to vanish, "It is a chakra strengthening technique. I'm sure you are able to do it better than me." i stood from my crosleged position so that we were more of level terms.

"Ah, not really. I don't do natural chakra."

I nodded, "not many people do. Ou still should be able to last a while using just your own chakra."

"I can't focus on all five. I can do four though,"

I tilted my head to the side, "Does that mean i'm better than you are Sensei? If i can concentrate better than you and longer than you wouldn't that mean i can do more thing regarding chakra than you. We also both know my taijutsu is better than yours."

His eye twitched, "Do you must enjoy annoying people?"

"What do you mean Sensei? I was unaware i was annoying anybody." he fell over backwards and i jumped onto his stomach forcing him underwater. I remained atop the water and jumped away from the river, and leaving a sputtering Sensei behind.

"Try to dry off before you return to Tazuna home. It's be rude to eat diner with them when you're wet like that."

"Urg."

Sasuke's p.o.v

The kitchen table was uncomfortable, Sakura sat across from me and the one open chairs were switching her. She would be sitting next to both Naka and Sensei. The bridge builders family sat next to me and Inari was next to his mother.

He would be the other person sitting next to Naka. We were all silent and casting glances at Sakura when she wasn't looking. Her arm was in a cast and i had no doubt that she wasn't going to tell us what happened. She's probably to mad, and unhappy at the moment.

Sensei was getting Naka, but she'll probably end up making a fool of sensei. Speaking of the devil, the two walked in. Naka took her seat and everybody's attention turned to sensei.

His clothes were a bit damp and burned in a few places. He no doubt used fire to dry his clothes faster. Naka must have been a bit far if they were near water, i wonder what she was doing, "Er, please take a seat." Tazuna daughter motioned to the last seat.

He sat down and his clothes made a sqishng sound. Tsunami flinched but smiled at him anyways, "I apologize for my state of clothing, Naka was practicing on the river, and i accidentally fell in."

Wait as second, Naka was on the river? What does that mean? Was she floating on a piece of wood or something? She's completely dry though. After he explained or made his excuse we bagan to eat.

The silence wasn't to bad anymore. Sensei had managed to lighten the mood a tad, and nobody was saying anything to make it worse. The meal finished in silence and everybody went to do their own thing. Sakura went to her and Naka's room and proceeded to go back to sleep.

"Is she going to be ok?" Tazuna asked looking at the halway.

"I do hope she will." That was Tsunami.

Kakashi-sensei sighed, "Sakura's just facing the truth right now, and i believe she's trying to accept it. It's not everyday when somebody tells you you're loud and annoying." Everyone looked at him in mild surprise, "I may have talked to her after yelling at her and explained a few things to her."

Everybody nodded like that cleared up everything, "Hey Sensei? Can we spar. We can test the theory i gave to you earlier." Naka poked him.

"Hm? Oh yeah, that's fine. Lead the way Naka. i'll follow you."

"Do you not know the layout of the forest already Sensei? I'd have thought you would. You have after all been doing a check every night, and every few hours." he stopped moving and chuckled.

"I'm just testing you. Ya'know. To test if you knew the forest."

She gave him a pointed look and left. He trailed after her sulking mildly, and his orange book in front of his face, "If you read that during our spar i'll cut it into exactly one thousand pieces for you."

I the split second after she finished the book was gone and Sensei was whistling a tune like nothing had happened.


	11. Chapter 11

Naka p.o.v

Sensei actually did lose. He had used his sharingan as well. In the end he passed out from using too much chakra so i gave him a chakra replenishing pill. After he woke up he proceeded to sulk.

"It would seem as though my theory was correct."

He looked up from where he acting like a child, "You're a meanie." i frowned slightly and walked over to him. I poked the side of his face and he fell over into a heap on the ground.

"Sensei. If you don't get up i'll leave you here by yourself and mask everyone's chakra signichers." he froze, then like a robot he began picking himself up of the ground, "That wasn't to hard."

He nodded mechanically and trailed after me as i led the way back to Tazuna house. I feel like Sensei keeps becoming more childish with every new day.

"Hey Naka? You know the thing about my genin team that i told you earlier." he whispered it, but i still heard him.

"Hmm?"

"You won't tell anyone right?" he stopped walking and i turned around to look at him. His one visible eye was sad.

"I didn't plan on it. It's not my story to tell." i turned around and continued walking.

Kakashi p.o.v

I continued walking after her. The silence was a tad but uncomfortable though. I was weaker than her yet asking her to not tell anybody my story. She was stronger than me. This is what my sensei's daughter has become.

She's surprised me and possibly even him. She's missing an eye and a arm, things that should make being a ninja impossible, yet here she is. Her one handed seals are easily stronger than the two handed ones.

She was different and it caused people to doubt her, yet she's able to take down S-rank Shinobi as a genin. She always has that element of surprise in her, because everybody naturally thinks that those who are as badly hurt as she won't be able to fight.

That's how she destroys people. Nobody would believe her abilities unless they saw them for themselves.

"Hey Naka, what would you say to some more Taijutsu training? I know somebody who could assist you with it."

"That'd be nice. Most people would just yell things at me and then after that the entire street would throw things at me." i blinked. I knew the people in the village didn't like her but that's a bit harsh. Especially because most of the street where they offer taijutsu training there're also weapon shops.

"I'm sure Gai won't mind training you. He didn't hold grudges against many people, and he's a bit of an idiot."

I chuckled lightly and she made a sound in the back of her throat before answering, "I'm sure that would be fine. He is your rival correct?" I stopped walking and blinked. Where had she heard that before? "Sensei. Please continue walking."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "He, Sorry. So how'd where'd you hear that he was my rival? It's incorrect."

"Really? I was sure i was right. He's the man that wears a green jumpsuit and yells that you're his eternal rial whenever he sees you. It's not hard to figure out Sensei. I won't laugh at you or anything."

"Well, he says he's my rival, but it's not really true." i triled off in the end as she turned to look over her shoulder and gave me a blank stare.

"You souldn't suy such things. You are teaching your genin to lie. What would you do if i told the hokage about your unusual training methods?" i laughed nervously.

"As a ninja you need to learn to lie."

She paused to think then cast aside my answer, "What you are teaching us to do is lying to the people of Kahona. What you are saying is like saying that Kahoon does not allow friendship."

I one more blinked in surprise, "Hu, i guess you got me there."

Just as we reached the house she turned around and looked at me with another one of her blank stares, "Then please refrain from lying to your genin in such a way." as she walked away i realized something.

She's opening up.

Sasuke p.o.v

Naka walked past me into the house some time after she left with sensei. Speaking of sensei he was sanind motionlessly outside the door. Sakura, waved her hand in front of his face until he responded.

"Oh, sorry. What did you need?'

"We want to know who won."

"Hn." i humped my agreement with the question and his eyes flickered between us. I feel like he's surprised we're not at eachothers throats. I'm an great Uchiha. I wouldn't do something so childish.

"I did of course."

Naka chose them moment to return to the kitchen with a apple. Where'd she get that? The room, "Actually Sensei lost. He's a fool, and i thought we talked about this."

Sensei rubbed the back of his neck, "haha, well you know me. I can't seem to remember what you said." in a flash Naka was behind sensei with a kunai to his neck. He completely froze, "You know what. I seem to have remembered."

She gave him a dead stare as she walked away and took a seat at the table, "That's good."

I raised an eyebrow towards sensei and he simply waved it off, "So how are you two doing? You don't seem to be trying to kill one another."

Sakura p.o.v

The entire room fell silent and all eyes were on sensei. How did he not see it. I was glaring at Naka-baka, Sasuke-kun was glaring at the both of us, and Naka kept flaunting her Kuni every time me or Sasuke-kun looked at her.

"I'm missing something aren't i."

"Sensei you're such a high ranked ninja, you should be more observant." i scolded. I hit the back of his head.

"Ne, Sakura, why is is that you're so much different than before?"

I huffed, "I just set my priorities straight. I have to watch all of you to make sure you behave, as well as train to get stronger than i am now."

He ee smiled towards me, "That's great Sakura. I'm glad you finally stopped being a fangirl. That was just a disgrace to all the rest of the Kunoichi in Kahona." I glared at him and he seemed to realize he messed up, "You know what. I'm just going to take a nap so i don't make things any worse."

He walked slowly from the kitchen sending quick glances at all of us. One he was gone i spoke up, "Do you think that Sensei just acts weird when he's tired?"

Naka-baka snorted, "Sensei's always weird."

Sasuke-kun grunted in agreement. I nodded and walked to the sink where the dishes were beginning to pile up because Tsunami had her other chores to do. "Naka. come help me."

She paused in eating her apple, "I don't know how to do dishes."

"How do you not know how?"

"Er, i didn't have anyone to teach me, and i'm pretty sure it's easier for people with two hands."

I paused in what i was doing and paled. I completely forgot! Naka's so good at doing everyday things i didn't even pay mind to the fact that she only has one arm. "Sasuke you help me then, and don't say you don't know how."

He groaned but joined me at the sink. His face was still inpasve other than the glare. I noticed that his knee was shaking and raised an eyebrow.

"Naka kicked me."

Just as i was about to turn and yell at her she defended herself, "He was trying to sneak away so he didn't half to assist you."

I turned my glare to him and he glared at Naka who simply flashed the kuni that had yet to leave her hand, "Just dry the dishes!" he gave me a small glare then did the dishes, "You know Naka, i think we could e great friends."

"Hm. Perhaps we could be closer allies." does that mean friends? That's kinda the only thing really bad about Naka now that i think about it. She's so blind to emotions and other things that are close to that category.

"Yeah, sure."


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry but i've lost interest in this story so this will be the final chapter.

Naka p.o.v

I feel different. I'm aware of the way the people around me feel. It's weird, and new. I'm sure that there is something wrong with me. I am beginning to show the same type of feelings they are. I wonder if i'm becoming like them?

You know what, life is so much more run when i actually enjoy it like this. I've come so far if i do say so myself.

Sasuke p.o.v

Being around Naka was so much easier now. She wasn't so dead to the world, and joked around sometimes. She was still a bit off about the way she acted but it was nowhere near as annoying as the way she used to act.

She's still my rival though. Hm, when did i start calling her my rival?

Sakura p.o.v

I'm glad me and Naka get along so well now. She may still be a bit rough around the edges, but she's my friend now. She helped me get over my crush on Sasuke so i can focus on more important things.

Our teamwork is so much better now. I'm glad she joined our team, even if she was such a socially awkward person. I'm also happy we were able to help her.

Kakashi p.o.v

There was a drastic change from the beginning of the mission and when it came to an end. Naka was more friendly, and the team began working together. That was something i thought i'd never get to see happen.

She even talked with me about my past. It did help me quite a bit and she was the first person i showed my face to. She never one told anyone about it. I wasn't just grateful that she helped me so much, but that she understood.

What i had gone through was almost nothing compared to her. I knew that she was alone as a child. I had my father, and friends to help me. She had nobody to start with, and was considered nothing more than a bloodthirsty demon for something that happened long before she was of ny harm to anyone around her.

I'm proud of them.


End file.
